


Late Night Comfort

by Foxweather



Series: Late Night Talks [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxweather/pseuds/Foxweather
Summary: It's been a while since Crowley opened up about the Fall. Aziraphale can't stop thinking about his own problems with heaven.





	Late Night Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes the second part, hope you like it. ^^

An Angel and a Demon walk into a Bookshop. It sounds almost ridiculous, more than the Beginning of a Joke and less than the Reality said Angel is currently experiencing. Strictly speaking, they’re seated in the back room of course.   
They’ve also been drinking, again, and Aziraphale is letting his thoughts wander. Thinking about their last meeting more specifically.   
Crowley had never been so open with him before, and perhaps now was the time to do the same. 

‘I’ve been thinking’. he starts, barely audible but enough for Crowly to shift focus.  
‘About our last conversation’, he clarifies ‘the one where you said those things.’

‘ I remember the one’ comes the reply from Crowley. He is currently staring intently at the Glass in his Hand.  
‘As it turns out,’ the angel continues ‘I don’t think I’m a very good Angel either. I mean, the whole consorting with a demon aside, I don’t really fit in up there, do I?’  
Crowley’s gaze rests entirely on him now, to gauge a reaction maybe?  
‘Don’t get me wrong, I don’t like heaven all that much anyway, it’s much to empty for me. Always has been.’

He’s still watching Crowley, whose eyes flit around the room. Taking in the comforting clutter of books Aziraphale surrounds himself with.  
For the First Time, he seems to understand this quiet way of rebellion before turning to look at his Angel again, who seems a little less sure of himself than usual.  
He’s sitting hunched as if trying to appear smaller. His eyes are a little unfocused, staring off into space. Whatever it is he’s seeing, it’s not the Bookshop.

‘It’s not like I could ever trust the other Angels again anyway, not after the Fire.’  
Aziraphale sounds like he’s trying to reassure himself and it hurts Crowley to see him like this.   
He decides it’s time for a little demonic Intervention if he can just find the right words.  
‘ They don’t deserve you, Angel. Never have, never will. Didn’t even really appreciate you properly.’ Perhaps not the right words, that right there sounded too depressing.  
‘You’ve done more for the humans and this world than anyone else has!’ That’s better, much more uplifting. It’s not easy to be on the comforting side of these conversations.  
Still, Crowley recalls the hug from last time and the surprising feeling of safety it had brought him. Surely that should work the other way round.  
So he sighs, a little more dramatic than strictly necessary and opens his arms in an Invitation.

‘Come here.’

‘I’m alright dear’, Aziraphale says not very convincingly. Besides he’s already leaning into Crowley.  
‘Indulge me then’, the demon replies, fully aware he’s the one doing the indulging here. His Angel sighs, content for the moment, and Crowley finds he likes it quite well after all.


End file.
